Strange Ocurrings
by SapphireWolfandFallerforlife
Summary: Twins Amelia and Mason are shocked to discover they opened a portal to their favorite tv They are so excited to meet the Pines but quickly encounter a dilemma and only the Mystery twins can save will they be able to?Probally ..without a visit by the triangle man!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo peoplez! This is it, the moment you've all been waiting for...Strange Ocurrings! !

Amelia's POV

God , will he ever wake up! It's 12:30 p.m and he's still snoring! I was done waiting, it was time for desperate measures.I looked for the most annoying video ever-Nyan about 30 seconds he was up and yelling at me."What the heck was that for!" "Well, It's lunch time and you're still sleeping" "Just never do that again!" "I never make promises that I may not keep" After that I checked the clock, ran downstairs, ate my lunch in 2 minutes, put fresh clothes on and cleaned not only my room, but the house."What are you doing? " my brother asked

Mason's POV

Why is she in such a rush, I mean , everyone knows all we do is go to the mall with 28 bucks each. I know we're twins but we are totally different!

Amelia's POV

I can't believe that he forgot after I'd told him 5 hundred million times! Today Casey and Nicholas are coming home, so Mason is supposed to be on his best behavior and no and Nicholas are the tidiest people I know and Mason, the messiest .Oh God, What will I do?

That's it for the prologue, please no flames,Fallerforlife out!


	2. Opening a strange portal

**Hallo peoplez! ! Again, im here bringing you *drumroll* Chapter 1 of Strange Ocurrings! !I own nothing but the plot and my OC's**

Dipper's POV

I can't believe Stan! First,he wakes me up at 5'o clock , has me work 4 hours straight and now I have to go across the state of Oregon just to get "The greatest mysteries of all time" which, in case you haven't noticed, are a bunch of googly eyes pasted on cardboard with a colored mouth. Why doesn't Mabel do it?

I had to load 6 pounds of cardboard, 10 pounds of googly eyes and 20 pounds of other things on the trunk

of a little golfcart. I was so bored, that was until I saw the most unusual pair of people , twins to be exact.

XXX

Amelia's POV

I was a nervous wreck, I was pacing around the room, hyperventilating,and trying hard not to scream.

As always my brother was not helping

Mason's POV

What was I doing wrong? I was just watching Gravity Falls in our was I supposed to help her?

But I didn't have time to an instant, a odd blue light filled the room.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Do you think I -"

Just then the blue light sucked us everything cleared up I saw a kid in a golfcart before blacking out.

**Bye, peoplez ,leave reviews ,bye!**


	3. Mystery Twins and others

**Hallo peoplez Remember to Follow, Favorite, Review and P.M .They mean so much to me!**

Mason' s POV

I woke up, feeling a dozen pine needles on my face.A boy helped me up,"Who are you ?"I said looking at him, trying to focus my blurry vision."My name is Dipper, Dipper Pines." he said with his raspy voice.

I tryed not to laugh, that was until, I focused and saw he wasn't lying. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was thing I know, I was talking to him nonstop unti

he asked me "Who's that?" pointing to Amelia, who was brushing her brown hair."That's my twin"I said rolling my eyes while saying she was my twin "and I'm Mason" He replied."It's getting dark, you guys should go home. " "I don't think we live here"my sister said."Well , I guess Grunkle Stan would mind if you guys stayed for a few days"Dipper told us , starting the golfcart. We arrived 5 minutes later.

(At the Mystery Shack, Dipper's POV)

"I'm here, Grunkle Stan.""Did you bring what I told you?" he said sounding like a walrus half dying and giving birth.""Yes and by the way, can I have some friends over for a few days?" I asked while climbing upstairs. "Yea as long as they pay 10, no a hundred per night! !" Stan told me."Do we really have to pay that much?" the tall girl asked."Nah, just use the world's most distracting object." I said opening the attic found Mabel sleeping with Waddles in her bedazzled bed."Suprise Attack! !" Mabel said tackling that the twins were not Soos and Wendy she asked them"Umm, who are you guys?"

"Well, we're Dipper's friends, we needed a place to stay." Mason explained, looking annoyed. Amelia, who looked very tired, asked where they would sleep. "Well, I can sleep with Mason and Amelia, with Mabel. " I told her while handing the boy some clothes. Mabel happily knitted Amelia a night twins were already sleeping at 9 p.m.I had trouble sleeping because I wanted to know how they came to

Gravity Falls and why, but at 11 I couldn't help but falling asleep with book 3 on my lap, but at crack of dawn book 3 had dissapeared.

**Oh no, who took the book? Stay tuned to find out.**


	4. Mysterys and Caves

**Hey guyz,I have sad how a story published after mine has reviews already, I am starting to think that no one likes it so it may end .BUT YOU CAN HELP IF YOU LIKE IT PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW OR A P.M PLZ!:(:(:(**

Dipper's POV

I searched my bed and as I didn't find it I looked around the it on Mabel's bed , I asked her but she said she hadn't read it and maybe Mason had told me he thought I had it so, I decided to ask Amelia.I couldn't find her anywhere , that was until I saw a note stuck on my chest. I felt so stupid! It said"Went for a walk smiley face, Amelia"I took my backpack, taking Mason and my sister just in case.

We had walked for 2 hours when we decided to go back and tell someone, but in a instant a bone-chilling

scream made us stop and run towards it."Amelia! !" the tall brother saw a cave and when we looked inside something terrible happened.

**Srry for the shirt chapter I was very busy today .PLZ LEAVE REVIEWS TO SAVE THIS STORY**


	5. CANNED CHEESE

**DidsomeonesayDipperPines:YOU R AWESOME DUDE, THX KEEP ROCKIN' ON!**

Mason's POV

We went into the cave,me looking paler then ever and found the most horrible thing happened-I was out

of canned didn't help though, he told me that canned cheese was not eternal and I should get over , I won't cheese is my baby and I cannot live without it! But as soon as I heard another scream, I thought "_I can't go back, not without my sis."_and I hurried running fast toward the scream .But I ran and ran and the scream became more far, I couldn't run told us we should call it a day but, Mabel wouldn't budge "We can camp out here" she insisted "and we can ummm ughh...". She lowered her head and mumbled"Fine, let's go."

Dipper's POV

I felt bad for Mason, he couldn't sleep .He just got misty eyes as he saw the album with they're photos.

I would lose it if I lost Mabel so, I just told him that early in the morning, we would continue just nodded and kept sulking.

(Morning, Still Dipper's POV)

Me and Mabel woke up although something seemed missing. I turned to Mason' s side of the bed, which was empty. "Early bird catches the worm, I guess?" I said while walking towards the kitchen, just while I noticed something.


	6. Lost hope

**Hallo, I'm a emotional wreck since I can't watch the season finale of Gravity Falls!**

Dipper's POV

I noticed that-THERE WAS A BAT IN THE KITCHEN AGAIN! ! (**That was for DidsomeonesayDipperPines)**and I was not going to almost die again. I walked into the gift shop ,eating sister almost killed my by throwing glitter on me, Stan had me do a ton of paperwork and I noticed another thing-Mason wasn't anywhere to be -No, Living room-No, Kitchen-No and attic-No.I threw myself on bed smashing a sticky-note with my face.'I needed to find Amelia'it said and I recognized that sloppy cursive .I started the golfcart as fast as I could while Mabel buckled up, I drove out into the forest.I parked in front of the cave and I took a we were about 4 miles into the cave. We saw a flickering light and a pale brunnete sitting next to it."Mason , Are you ok?" Mabel said giving him a just kept looking down. "I 've lost hope. " he said pointing to a bunch of boulders smashed together on a wall."She was there when the ground fell." I offered to buy him canned cheese and call the police, he nooded but felt very hurt .What do you do when you've lost hope?

**WOW, That was so tragic.,... I can't believe I wrote it**


	7. The Tragedy never ends I guess?

**Hallo peoplez! ! From Thursday 'till Sunday I'll be on vacation to the east coast I don't remember the states...**

**Dipper's POV**

**The once-optimistic Mason looked out of the golfcart while we drove back**

**to the Mystery wasn't as cheerful as he was before, he was the exact opposite.I hope Amelia is ok, because we need of it.**

**(At the Mystery Shack, still Dipper's POV)**

**My sister and Mason watched Duck-tective while I called kept laughing but Mason just **

**ate popcorn and looked at me, police would arrive at the cave in 20 minutes but is that too late or just right? Some 4 emergency vehicles made their way to the cave, 1 stopped and told us to come with got on and while we drove to the cave , Mason just kept sulking. When we got off a crane was taking the boulders out. What we saw was heartbreaking. Amelia was numb, bloody and paler then on 1 of the boulders was exactly what I thought-A piece of white hair and a piece of a blue tux and I knew exactly who they belong to.**

**Guest:Wow, really funny!? BYE PEOPLEZ! **


	8. I have no idea what to name this chapter

**Hey , I may make a sequel of this ! Yay ok bye!**

Dipper's POV

I can't believe Gideon did that! I didn't even know he knew she existed. I grabbed book 3 out of her bacpack which Mason found while the ambulance carried her to the hospital.

She was on the hospital bed hooked to life support and bandaged around her head, chest, right arm and left eyes were shut tight and she was in a went home, I guess the sight of her sister like that made him tense.I grabbed Mabel's hand and together we went to room 473 , the one that Amelia stayed heart stopped as I saw Amelia was hooked to life support. We were told to go home because Visitor's hours were went to bed but looking at the empty side of Mabel's bed seemed to speak"Go back."I hadn't eaten Smile Dip so, I grabbed my backpack and quietly went outside.

I looked back not knowing if I would come back or not.

**Dip, oh Dip what have you done?**


	9. Best author's note ever but has bad news

AHHH I HAVE THE HORRIBLE, BAD AND WEIRD...WRITER'S BLOCK I'm calm now BTW For the celebration of MORE THAN 200 VIEWS DIP IS GOING TO SING A SONG FOR YOU GUYZ YAY!:D*whispers something to Dipper*Dipper:What? NO, NO I'M NOT SINGING THAT SONG Me:C'mon Dip! For the :Ugh ok

*Dipper has a lamb costume*

Dipper:Well...Who wants a lamby-lamby? I do, I do!So, c'mon and greet your mammy-Mammy! Hi there, hi there!March, March around the daisies, don't forget about the baby!:D

There's more! I want to give a shout-out to:Melody, Esha, Tabbypie101, DidsomeonesayDipperPines, Ashna and Aoi Aoki This song was invented by Melody, Esha, Ashna, Jordan and me on vacation

*Dipper has a hoodie*

Dipper:Ho, ho, hoodie(8x)The dance for no reason (crosses arms) WHAT? !


	10. For the love of canned cheese

**A/N:Yo,Fallers!I'm 're going to find out a character weakness,and I know you are going to say: "For the love of canned cheese."**

Mason's POV

My sister's hospital room was packed;policemen,doctors, wanted to know how Amelia survived the cave collision for the 3 hours until Dipper called the the middle of the crowd,Gideon stood for the first time, looked up to Dipper and shoot him a dirty the crowd decreased,Gideon entered the room.A piece of his tux was ripped off.

"The piece,The blue piece you found.."I whispered to took a blue piece of tuxedo out of

his pocket and fitted it on the jumped on him and stretched his cheeks like a piece of taffy

"YOU MONSTER!"she opened her eyes and said: "What's going on?Gideon,Thanks for trying to save me."_ Saving my sister!Gideon would she's crazy.___

"Anything for you, my precious!" he said,touching her and Dipper looked at themselves.

"Don't you like Mabel?" I asked. "No,not anymore.I've found a better queen"

**A/N:Hehehe!**


	11. HEART ATTAAAAACKK

**A/N:OK,well…Here's a longer chapter ,I hope**

Mason's POV

The hospital was empty that morning as I walked over to Amelia's room.

Gideon had persuaded the doctors to let him stay overnight at the hospital.

As we opened the door,the bed was,to our surprise, started to panic.

"Where did she go?!"Dipper and I said in entered the room,pale,shaking

and explained: "Your sister had a heart attack,she's in room C02.."I was speechless.

"Hello,I'm looking for Amelia Claire Grayson 's her sister and we were told

she had a heart we enter?"Dipper asked the secretary. "Are one of you

kids Mason Elliot Grayson Scotts?"She asked us while typing something.

They pointed over to me and the girl gave us a pass.I entered the room

and my sister's face was pale and an instant,a blinding ray filled the entire room.

"Well,looky how we have here….."a distorted,electronic voice told us.


	12. IMPORTANT READ NOW,MINIONS!

**Just a little quick thingy**

**I will be working in ONE story only**

**It is Shyness,a little story made by me and DidsomeonesayDipperPines.**

** OUT,**

**FALLERFORLIFE**


	13. A old enemy

Bill's POV

_Woah!Hoodie_(Mason)_ and Pine tree,in one room!Combo!_

The kids turned around in suspense. "Bill!What are you doing?"Pine Tree asked,furious.

Hoodie looked at me with a furious,yet confused look._He wants ,dream on._

"You!I thought we discussed this!I made a deal,so go!"

"What are you talking about Mason?"Pine Tree 's hands clenched into fists.

"Time's up!"I said ,creating a portal "Let's take a little trip…"


	14. PLEASE READ!

**OK,LISTEN UP FOLKS! IF YOU LIKE ME OR**

**ONE OF MY STORIES,PLEASE NOMINATE IT OR ME FOR….**

**THE 2013 GRAVITY FALLS FANFICTION AWARDS!DANKS!**

**-Fallerforlife a.k.a **


	15. Back in Time

**Mason's POV(He will know be called Canned Cheese,Eh?)**

_Oof!_ I feel backwards and landed on Dipper's chest.I looked

behind me was Bill,who stood taller and well,red.I looked at

Dipper,who was dark brown hair was already

messed up,but it literally stood on it's end when Bill

started shooting lasers.I was about to get hit,when a

girl,with very similar characteristics like mine,shouted

" NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BROTHER,EXCEPT ME!".

She pushed me and Dipper into the forest.I stomped

until reaching a small cabin. " Aren't they just the cutest!"

a woman said "Oh,the and Mason are surely

the cutest babies!"_Amelia?Mason?Have we- NO!_


End file.
